Chilling Night
by kalika sevde
Summary: Ggio keberatan dengan statement terakhir. 'Atau mungkin dia memiliki cara bersenang-senang yang berbeda,' pikirnya nelangsa. Glek. Ggio melihat ke sudut kelas hanya untuk mendapati seorang perempuan tengah tersenyum misterius padanya. for coffeebreak


Kalika Sevde present

Chilling Night

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning: typo and plot hole. For coffeebreak

Enjoy

_Blackforest_ dan kopi, perpaduan yang aneh untuk ukuran hidangan utama saat makan malam resmi – yah, kalau ulang tahun tergolong acara resmi – yang walaupun hanya di hadiri oleh satu keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang anak laki-laki, ayah dan – calon – ibu – tiri.

Chilling Night

Terlahir sebagai salah seorang pecinta makanan manis mungkin menjadi penyebab utama eloknya paras wajah pemuda tanggung itu. Ia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi insan yang memandang.

Kau adalah apa yang kau makan, begitu kata orang bijak. Jadi, bagaimana cara kau menentukan sifat seseorang yang tidak suka makan daging – tapi bisa makan ikan? Oh, dia pasti orang yang lincah, selincah ayunan sirip ikan saat berenang di air tenang. Tapi, ia pasti orang yang tidak suka ragam kesenangan hidup. Hambar.

Ggio keberatan dengan _statement_ terakhir. 'Atau mungkin dia memiliki cara bersenang-senang yang berbeda,' pikirnya nelangsa. Glek. Ggio melihat ke sudut kelas hanya untuk mendapati seorang perempuan tengah tersenyum misterius padanya.

Chilling Night

Ggio menoleh ke seberang jalan tempat restoran yang ia datangi bersama ayah dan calon ibu tirinya dalam rangka makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Ggio merasa sangat kesal karena harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Semua ini gara-gara ayahnya yang bodoh. Ia dengan suka rela 'diasingkan' ke perusahaan cabang yang terletak di sebuah kota kecil oleh perusahaan induk yang terletak di Tokyo. Lebih buruknya lagi, ayahnya malah jatuh cinta pada rekan kerjanya di hari pertama kerja.

Ggio masih melamun sambil melihat ke seberang jalan. Ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat pertamakali menginjakan kaki di kota Karakura – yah nama kota kecil itu Karakura. Kalau mengingat kejadian itu, ia jadi semakin membenci kota ini.

Begini, coba bayangkan jika kau sedang berada di dalam mobil, menuju rumah barumu yang kau tidak tahu rupanya, lalu sedepa di depanmu, jalanan dengan tanpa sebab, runtuh rantah membentuk kubah dengan diameter lebih kurang 50 meter. Padahal kau sangat yakin tidak melihat meteorit jatuh dari langit. Maksudku, demi Dewa di singgasananya! Tidak mungkin kau tidak melihat benda sebesar itu jatuh dari atas sana! Mengerti maksudku? Ya, itulah yang dialami Ggio. Melihat jalanan dengan lubang menganga lebar secara misterius. Saat baru masuk kota.

Baiklah, kesampingkan soal kubah meteorit itu terlebih dahulu. Menginjak hari pertama di sekolah barunya, Ggio dibuat cengo bukan main. Pasalnya, teman-teman sekelasnya tergolong cukup unik. Ada si jeruk – Ggio ingat tak satupun sekolah di Jepang yang memperbolehkan siswanya mengecat rambut – si cebol yang terlihat terlalu muda untuk masuk sekolah menengah akhir, si botak yang terlihat terlalu tua untuk duduk di bangku SMA dan si melambai dengan bulu mata panjang yang dicat pirang-ungu dengan logat bicara seperti _okama_. Rasanya Ggio benar-benar mengalami _culture shock_. Ia bahkan nyaris berpikir bahwa ia sudah keluar dari teritorial Jepang.

Nah, di kelas Ggio ada beberapa anak yang cukup normal. Salah satunya perempuan berbadan mungil dengan rambut pendek sebatas leher, beberapa rambutnya di bagian kiri-kanan dibiarkan sedikit lebih panjang dari bagian belakang. Tapi, aura yang dikeluarkan perempuan itu sungguh mengerikan. Pernah Ggio melihatnya sedang memperhatikan sebuah titik di kejauhan sambil memainkan ponsel yang lampunya mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu tiba-tiba ada asap mengepul dari sana.

Sekali waktu Ggio melihat perempuan itu dan beberapa anak aneh dari kelasnya dan dari kelas lain, berkumpul di belakang taman sekolah saat makan siang. Mereka membentuk satu kelompok besar yang – mungkin karena itu – tidak berani dimasuki anak-anak lain.

Chilling Night

Ggio memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada satu objek, padahal belum tentu si objek senang dipandangi. Objek itu adalah seorang perempuan yang tampak jalan dengan buru-buru nyaris berlari ke belakang gang, tak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Terdorong rasa penasaran, Ggio pun berdeham dengan cukup keras hingga mampu menginterupsi obrolan seru ayah dan calon ibu tirinya.

"Eh, yah, sepertinya aku melihat seorang teman sekelasku di sekitaran sana," Ggio mulai mangarang alasan – yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Telunjuknya menunjuk asal salah satu minimarket di ujung jalan.

"Lalu?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa rumus matematika padanya. Yah, kau tahu aku lemah sekali dalam pelajaran itu … kalau boleh?" Ggio sengaja menyisipkan nada permohonan izin di akhir kalimatnya. Ia tak ingin ayahnya curiga dan menyusulnya ke sana.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, yang membuat Ggio kesal setengah mati, akhirnya ayahnya berkata, "baiklah."

Ggio nyaris menabrak pelayan yang sedang membawakan anggur putih pesanan ayahnya ketika suara ayahnya terdengar lagi, "jangan lama-lama ya. Kalau perlu bawa teman perempuanmu itu kemari!" soraknya. Beberapa orang terkikik mendengar sorakan ayahnya.

'Dasar bodoh,' rutuk Ggio dalam hati. Sudah Ggio duga, ternyata ayahnya cukup perhatian. Itu sebabnya ketika tahu hak asuhnya jatuh ke tangan sang ayah, Ggio hanya bisa pasrah. Bagi anak bandel penuh rasa ingin tahu macam Ggio, orang setipe ayahnya adalah bencana.

Chilling Night

Ggio mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya, disalah satu sisi bangunan toko bunga di samping restoran tempat keluarganya makan malam. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar ayahnya tidak tahu ia menyusul perempuan itu di gang gelap di seberang restoran, alih-alih di minimareket yang tadi ia tunjuk. Setelah merasa aman, Ggio berlari dengan gesit menyusul perempuan itu. Siapa ya namanya? Namanya seperti orang Cina. Suipong, pimpong? Ah, terserahlah.

Ggio menemukan perempuan itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bersama pria tambun dengan wajah bergelambir. Mau kemana lagi mereka? Di depan jalan buntu. Jadi Ggio mengambil inisiatif untuk merapat ke dinding bangunan di sampingnya dan merunduk, bersembunyi di antara tong sampah.

"_Taichou_, Kurosaki dan Kuchiki sudah membereskan Menos yang ada di sebelah utara Karakura," Ggio mendengar si tambun berbicara.

'_Taichou_? Memangnya dia memimpin pasukan apa? Dan apapula Menos itu? Apa itu istilah baru salah satu jenis obat-obatan terlarang? Bisa gawat kalau aku disini terus. Aku harus segera pergi,' batin Ggio.

Baru satu langkah Ggio berjalan, tembok di sebelah kananya jebol, entah oleh apa. Orang-orang berteriak. Semuanya berlari kalang kabut, mejauh dari tempat kejadian.

Ggio membatu di tempat. Tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarnya – kalau dua orang di belakangnya tidak dihitung. Dua orang yang ia buntuti tadi berbalik arah, menuju tempat Ggio berada. Seharusnya Ggio segera pergi. Tapi tak tahu kenapa, ia merasa lebih takut kepada makhluk, atau apapun yang ada di depannya sekarang, ketimbang dua orang yang tengah berlari menyusulnya.

Ggio dengan reflek yang sangat bagus melompat ke belakang begitu dinding-dinding yang lain menyusul roboh. Ia mulai terpojok. Apalagi setelah sebuah suara bernada dingin menggetarkan tidak hanya gendang telinga tapi juga bulu romanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditempat ini, bodoh?"

Ggio tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, pun tak bisa bergerak. Sendinya seolah terkunci.

Tembok-tembok mulai berjatuhan lagi. Perempuan itu berdecak kesal.

"Ck, Omaeda, kau urus orang ini," putus perempuan yang akhirnya baru Ggio ingat bernama Soi Fon itu.

"_Hai!_"

Ggio memucat ketika Soi Fon rubuh di antara puing bangunan yang berserakan.

"Kau manusia, ikut aku!" perintah pria tambun yang dipanggil Omaeda oleh Soi Fon tadi.

Ggio masih bergeming. Syaraf sensorik dan motoriknya masih belum terkoneksi dengan sempurna untuk mencerna kondisi. Jeritan kencang menyerupai auman dari arah depan, membuat ia semakin ragu untuk melangkah.

"Cepatlah!" Omaeda menyentak bahu Ggio yang masih tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

Dan disaat terakhir, Ggio melihat tangan raksasa dengan kuku panjang lagi runcing nyaris menembus kepalanya. Yah, nyaris, karena ada sesuatu yang meloncat ke depannya dan menghalangi kuku-kuku itu. Perempuan itu berdiri di sana. Dengan _kimono_ hitam dan baju lampisan putih yang bertuliskan _ni_.

Chilling Night

Ggio terbangun dalam suasana remang-remang. Ia memicingkan mata demi mencari tahu dimana keberadaannya. Lewat bias cahaya bulan yang berhasil masuk melalui sela-sela gorden, Ggio tahu ia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Ggio meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bulu kuduknya merinding lagi. Soi Fon berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Perasaan Ggio mulai tidak enak. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyukai daging. Sungguh mengesankan banyak orang yang menyukai benda kenyal, amis dan menjijikkan itu," Soi Fon berkata lamat-lamat. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Ggio yang tak bisa beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Ggio. Jarinya yang lentik dengan kuku panjang nan runcing melingkar di leher Ggio.

"Tapi, aku tidak keberatan mencoba …." Soifon tersenyum lebar saat Ggio jatuh terjengkang di atas kasur. Tak sadarkan diri.

Chilling Night

"_Ne, Taichou_, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Omaeda yang duduk santai pada kisi-kisi jendela kamar Ggio.

"Berisik Omaeda. Ayo kita kembali, ada laporan yang harus diberikan pada _Soutaichou_" titahnya kemudian.

"_Hai hai hai_."

Ah, Ggio yang malang. _Good night honey_, _have a nightmare_ ufufufufu.

Owari


End file.
